Our Salvation
by thatwritersdream
Summary: No humanity Stefan and Caroline happen to stumble upon a car wreck with a partially dead blonde and a baby. Not being able to leave the baby, Stefan and Caroline take her into their care, not knowing the consequences of taking in a hybrid child.


**So here I am with yet another crossover, and I know I should be updating all my other ones. I just hope you all like this one. This story is based before the season finale of** _The Originals_ **, one I have yet to watch. In this story, for** _The Vampire Diaries_ **, this story is set when Caroline and Stefan have their humanity off. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy.**

―――

 _Once upon a time there was a kingdom that was ruled by creatures of inhumanly nature. It had a royal family that was constantly being invaded by their enemies, always threatening the kingdom. In this kingdom there was a King who only wanted the best for his people, especially his beloved daughter. Long before the King's birth, he had an elder sister who was taken away by a Wicked Witch. This Wicked Witch was also now after the King's daughter- the Princess. In his haste to give the young Princess a safe home he sent her away, only to bring her back when it was fit unsafe. A rouge knight had gone after her, but the noble knight had saved her. A woman of honor kept the Princess safe and a secret until the Queen decided to marry to form an alliance to protect the Princess, breaking the noble knight's heart._

 _Once again the Princess was brought back into her kingdom, living with the King and Queen, and her stepfather of another kingdom known as the ruler of the wolves. Both kingdoms would lay their lives down to protect the princess, who was being threatened by a wicked witch now more than ever. A witch of golden hair, who had the heart of sorrow and the heart of an elder sister, came forward to help defeat this wicked witch who stole her lover and her son- wanting to protect the princess at the same time. The King did not trust this sorrowful witch, not buying into her story- but the noble night and witch of two minds believed in the sorrowful witch who claimed to be immortal just like them, and their elder sister._

 _The Queen though was putting her trust into the wolves to keep the Princess out of the wicked witch's clutches, swearing war on those who would defy her daughter's safety, just as the king did. Though no one could ever stop the inevitable from happening._

 _Once night, while everyone was fast asleep, the wicked witch made her first move. Playing the music of her hum into the Princess's ear, a warning that soon she would be coming to claim what was rightfully hers. Upon hearing the soft melody, the Queen became more protective, until on night the wicked witch made herself known. She was there for the Princess, wanting the child for her own. The Queen had glared at the Wicked Witch, yelling threats until the sorrowful witch finally appeared. The Wicked Witch disappeared into the night empty handed._

 _That night the Queen and King decided to call upon the woman of honor, asking for one last favor to keep the Princess safe until the Wicked Witch was defeated. Though, that night the women of honor got into a terrible accident, leaving her and the Princess valuable. Only to be found by two creatures of the night, who decided to take the Princess to safety, despite being dangerous themselves._

―――

 **Our Salvation**

 **Chapter One**

 **I'm watching myself**

 **Drifting away**

 **A vision so darkened**

 **I cannot stay**

―――

"Cami, I need one last favor." Klaus's voice spoke through the phone sounding so utterly broken.

Camille O'Connell drove past the New Orleans sign in a complete haste. Klaus and Hayley had been clear this time, to run and never stop. Delilah had finally made her move, and as of now Freya was hell bent on killing the women who took everything from her the past thousand years. Hayley didn't want Hope around any one of them, not with all the French Quarter going into a sudden war. Klaus did want his daughter to be caught in the cross fire and becoming collateral damage. Cami had agreed to take the infant, put her in the back of the car in the car seat and grabbed her car keys and took off with a high speed. She didn't care about anything but Hope to be in the arms of safety.

After those few weeks of staying with Elijah and baby Hope, Cami had come to care for the infant child. She wanted what was best for her, so Cami wasn't going down without a fight. Hope had her own magic as well, and it would do her some good in the future. That thought alone caused a smile to grace Cami's lips. Once all the drama and messes were sorted out in New Orleans, Hope would have a good life with her dysfunctional family. She would grow up to become a smart, young, powerful woman and would be the very glue that kept the Mikaelson family together.

Suddenly Cami yelped as a bird flew into the wind shield, but still pressed on the gas pedal. Then she lost control of the car when a flock of crows came from the East, swerving to the side and spinning out. Within the quickest seconds of her life, Cami blacked out once the car collided into the lamp post- distantly hearing Hope's scared wails.

―――

It's been a few weeks that Stefan and Caroline fled Mystic Falls to avoid the people who wanted them to turn their humanity switch back on when the two said vampires didn't exactly want that. It took a little convincing on Stefan's part to get Caroline to leave Whitmore, but soon enough she complied. They were having too much fun in their own mind games, and didn't particularly care about those around them. Stefan was turning Caroline more carefree in her no humanity phase, finally breaking her out of her routine she tossed herself into. Surprisingly Caroline was still herself even without her humanity, a control freak with a need of normality, but it irritated Stefan. To him, Caroline needed to have something to feel guilty about when she flipped the switch back on. She needed to hurt.

As of now, Caroline was smirking at Stefan as she feed on a bartender in another local college a few towns over from New Orleans. Sure they had no clue where the hell they were going and just going with the flow, but still- a part of Stefan was mesmerized with the vampire side of Caroline. There was something dark that laid within the blonde vampire, something that drew Stefan in. Never did he get this feeling with Elena, no- she was nothing like Caroline. Caroline was better than Elena. Elena was a bore; she didn't hold a candle to Caroline. The blonde vampire was a challenge, and Stefan was always up for a challenge. Especially in this state of mind Caroline had forced him into.

"He tastes so good." Caroline moaned as she feed, biting harder into the soft flesh of the college boy's neck.

Stefan chuckled, watching Caroline with hungry eyes. Caroline looked up at Stefan, catching his eyes and smirking deviously. Blood stained her lips, making Stefan growl lowly. Caroline shook her head, laughing at Stefan as she dropped the bartender's body and stalked forward. Her movements had become more graceful, as did her posture. Her mind was changing now, and Caroline was a true predator but she still held onto her rational mind no matter how hard Stefan tried to break her. She refused to be broken down, because even in this state she promised herself one thing- a way out. She would be able to go back to who she once was without any regrets but Stefan was so hell bent on changing that.

"Trying to make me jealous won't work Caroline." Stefan smirked.

Caroline grinned, "Well to bad I wasn't trying to make you jealous."

"Sure you weren't." Stefan chuckled, gripping Caroline's upper arm and pinning her to the wall. "What game are you playing at?"

Caroline looked into his eyes, smirking once again and purred , "No game Stefan. I'm just listening to what you told me to do, to let it all go." She pushed him off her and stalked around the bar that was now full of dead bodies. With a frown she realized how lazy she felt and didn't want to clean up her mess, so she grabbed a bottle of Vodka, took a swing and pours the rest around the room before taking the lighter into hand. "You were right Stefan, letting go is so much more fun."

"You're lighting the bar on fire." Stefan pointed out.

"Bravo, you do have a brain." Caroline grinned, holding the lighter as she walked out the bar down, tossing the lit flame onto the floor of the bar. Stefan had followed her out, and both vampires stood side by side watching the flames lick the wooden frame on the building, fire consuming the whole infrastructure.

Caroline stood there watching the fire for a while two minutes before she grew bored. "What now?"

"Don't know." Stefan shrugged.

"We could crash a party." Caroline offered.

"We did that yesterday." Stefan pointed out. "How about hunting?"

"We just did that three hours ago." Caroline huffed. "We could rob a bank."

Stefan scrunched his nose in distaste. "That's not all that fun. I mean we compel people to do our bidding."

Caroline sighed, "There's nothing to do! Who knew life with no humanity was so boring?"

"It's not." Stefan argued. "If you let it go completely."

Caroline sent a sharp look telling him silently not to push her that way again or there would be hell to pay. Stefan couldn't reply before the sound of a distant crash caught both the vampire's attention. The stench of blood reached both their noses, and after a quick look to one other they raced towards the scene. Momentarily pausing at the loud wailing in the back seat, Caroline could tell that the blonde in the front was injured but she didn't really particularly care.

"The scent wafting around is familiar." Stefan pointed out, not being able to pinpoint the owner's scent. The person wasn't here because it didn't belong to ether the women in the from or infant in that back.

Caroline didn't answer, her blue eyes glued onto the car seat in the back. A small baby was in the back unscathed, but crying wildly. Ripping the door off its hinges, Caroline bent forward and picked the baby up.

"What do we do with it?" Stefan asked, glancing over Caroline's shoulder to peer down at the baby.

"It's a her Stefan." Caroline rolled her eyes. "And I don't know- we just can't leave her here."

"Do we kill her then?" Stefan tilted his head to the side.

"No Stefan." Caroline huffed in annoyance. "We can't just kill a baby. We aren't that heartless."

"Are you sure about that? I mean just give her to me, turn around, close your eyes and cover your ears and I'll magically make her disappear." Stefan offered.

"You're an idiot." Caroline scowled, but smiles softly at the baby girl in her arms, cooing. "I wanna keep her."

"She's not a pet." Stefan pointed out.

"I know that Stefan." Caroline snapped.

"You want to play house?" Stefan chuckled darkly. "Then what, when she's older we kill her?"

"Turn her!" Caroline corrected.

"This is stupid." Stefan growled, and the baby wailed more loudly sensing the danger. Suddenly the lights of the street exploded, making Caroline and Stefan jump.

"Hope." The women moaned from the front seat. Stefan moved his attention on to the women in the driver's seat.

"Her name is Hope." The women croaked. "Let her go, please. She's just a baby."

"I know that." Caroline growled. "I'm not stupid."

The women opened her eyes, recognizing the blonde vampire from Klaus's sketches. Caroline Forbes, the vampire that Klaus was infatuated with at one point. The male besides her, Stefan Salvatore- and old friend that turned enemy. "Please let her go Caroline."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"My name is Cami." Cami coughed up blood. "I'm Hope's caretaker."

"So her name is Hope?" Caroline asked, dangerously, holding the baby protectively. She glanced at Stefan before glancing at Cami. "Kill her. I want her gone Stefan."

"What about the baby?" Stefan asked.

"I'm becoming her caretaker now." Caroline warned, holding Hope protectively as she walked away.

Stefan sighed in annoyance as he glanced at Cami who gave him a pleading look. "Wish I could say I'll regret this but I won't."

"Don't do this." Cami whispered weakly, but Stefan didn't give a damn as he snapped her neck effortlessly.

"I did you a favor of putting you out of your misery. I'd say you should thank me, but you can't because you're dead." Stefan shrugged, finishing his speech to a lifeless Cami as he followed after Caroline, who had become infatuated with baby Hope.

―――

 **I hope you all liked this attempt of a start of a story. Please leave me a review to tell me how it was, thank you all for actually reading this. Good night!**

 **Also check out my other TVD and TO crossovers:**

 _Raising Hope_

 _Our Little Secret_

 **Thank you all so much again!**


End file.
